


Nua Baruj

by Agneta Steam YGO (agnetasteam)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/Agneta%20Steam%20YGO
Summary: Las runas son el antiguo alfabeto escandinavo. Algunos expertos sostienen que poseen poderes mágicos. Anzu Mazaki lo descubrirá cuando comience a trabajar en el Museo de Historia de Ciudad Dominó.





	Nua Baruj

_Lunes 25 de Julio;_

_Estimada Señora, le notificamos a través del Consejo Organizador del Museo de Historia de Ciudad Dominó que le regresamos la copia de un documento sobre Los Misterios de la Magia Escandinava, que usted ha compartido para su lectura, para informarle que el consejo no ha visto la manera de incluirlo en el programa. Muchas gracias._

_Miércoles 27 de Julio;_

_Estimada señora, nuestras normas no permiten la materia de discusión con el Comité de nuestro Consejo, como usted sugirió. Por favor, permítame asegurarle que le fue dada la mayor consideración a la copia que usted nos remitió, y que no es declinada sin haber sido referida al juicio de la autoridad máxima. No tengo preguntas personales y no puede haber la mayor influencia en la decisión del consejo. Créame._

_Viernes 29 de Julio;_

_La secretaria del Consejo Organizador del Museo de Historia de Ciudad Dominó le informa a la señora Kaira Swendy que es imposible dar el nombre de cualquier persona o personas a quienes pudo haber sido remitida la copia del documento; así como también darle a conocer el hecho que no siga replicando cartas sobre el asunto._

-¿Y ha vuelto a responder?

Galatea lo había estado mirando con atención, aguardando una opinión al respecto. Aparta la vista de él ante la innecesaria pregunta y se pone a recoger los sobres que están desparramados sobre su escritorio antes de responder.

-Ha pasado un fin de semana, Ryou. Si ya se le ocurrió responder, seguramente su carta nos llegará en el correr del día.

-¿Y crees que lo haga?

-Me tiene sin cuidado- dice mientras se levanta y echa un vistazo a su aspecto. Alisa las arrugas de su uniforme añil a la vez que continúa:-. Tengo la orden de arrojar a la basura cualquier correspondencia que arribe de esa mujer, sin la necesidad de leerla.

Galatea toma su cartera y se para junto a Ryou, quien permanece sumido en sus reflexiones.

-Sería una insolencia de su parte persistir en sus reclamos- agrega la secretaria ya lista para el almuerzo y con prisa por salir del edificio.

Ryou, que no deja de rascarse la barbilla, gira la cabeza y la mira fijamente, desconcertado. Kayra Swendy era un nombre que le resulta conocido, o reconocible, aunque no recuerda de dónde ni de cuándo. Pero el mismo despierta en él una sensación incómoda, una preocupación.

-No entiendo por qué ha insistido tanto. Se han rechazado muchos proyectos y ella es la única que arma tanto revuelo.

-Porque hay personas que carecen de autocrítica. Esa mujer solamente ve lo que desea ver, pues está convencida de que su propuesta es excelente. Ya... Vayamos a almorzar- concluye tomándolo del brazo y deseando que la conversación finalice ya.

Comienza a arrepentirse de haber comentado el asunto con Bakura. Desde un principio lo que había buscado en él eran respuestas, y no a alguien a quién debiera dárselas. Ahora sólo la está retrasando.

Ryou la observa confundido.

-¿No esperaremos a Anzu?- pregunta.

-Con respecto a eso...- Galatea, nerviosa, se acomoda un mechón de cabello colorado detrás de la oreja. Está insegura por lo que dice a continuación, porque se trata de una mentira-. Anzu me dijo que se quedará para supervisar algunos detalles de la exposición- sonríe.

Ryou comienza a caminar junto a la pelirroja hacia la salida, sin dejar de dirigir fugaces ojeadas al despacho de Anzu Mazaki.

Minutos después es Yuugi Moto quien recala en el Museo de Historia de la ciudad. Luego de un año sus visitas al lugar han pasado a formar parte de su rutina. Siempre se presenta por allí a la hora del almuerzo o de la salida del personal del museo; algunas veces para ir a la cantina junto con Anzu y algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y otras veces para acompañarla a su domicilio.

Él estudia para convertirse en Profesor de Lógica y trabaja en la tienda de juegos que su abuelo fundó. Ella trabaja como Directora del Consejo Organizador del Museo. Ambos tienen una rutina ajustada, y son los momentos mencionados los únicos con los que cuentan para verse.

Sonríe al pensar en lo entusiasmada que Anzu luce cada vez que menciona algo sobre su trabajo. Era irónico, siendo su abuelo egiptólogo y teniendo en cuenta todas las experiencias vividas con la presencia del Faraón, cualquiera hubiera imaginado que quién terminaría trabajando en el museo sería él; y no su amiga de la infancia, la siempre había mencionado su sueño de ser bailarina.

El Faraón. Yuugi está convencido de que es Atem el motivo de la elección de Anzu; aunque le incomodaba reflexionar al respecto. No le molesta haber sido el mejor amigo de Anzu durante veintiún años sino no ser nada más.

En la sala del museo ya casi no queda nadie. Una breve mirada al escritorio de Galatea le muestra que la griega no está allí, y si no está en el despacho de Anzu, no debe encontrarse en el edificio.

Hacia la oficina de la castaña se dirige, pero en el corredor se percata de que hay una joven a quien se le han caído algunas carpetas. Como es inherente a su personalidad ofrecer ayuda, Yuugi se acerca.

Al verlo arrodillarse para recoger sus carpetas también, la joven levanta la vista y le concede una sonrisa. En el momento de entregarle las pesadas carpetas que ha levantado, Yuugi la observa con atención. Su cabello corto es extrañamente rosado Como el de Sigfried. Su piel es pálida, casi blanca, y la luz del interior la hace resplandecer. El color de sus ojos oscila entre el verde y el celeste, con pupilas alargadas. Y no es delgada, aunque tampoco rolliza. En fin, luce agradable.

-Gracias, Moto- le dice mientras se levanta.

Yuugi se asombra.

-¿Me reconoces?- pregunta mientras también se pone de pie.

-¿Quién no?

Aunque no ha dejado de sonreír, ahora ya no lo observa a él sino que mira alrededor como buscando. ¿Qué?

-¿Estás buscando a alguien?

Asiente.

-Es hora del almuerzo, no creo que vayas a encontrar a nadie en este momento. Pero en una hora estarán aquí de nuevo.

La chica, que no aparenta más de veintitantos años, abandona su búsqueda y vuelve a observarlo.

-Busco a la Directora del Comité Organizador. Trabajo en un seminario y vine a ver si hay posibilidades de que me conceda una entrevista sobre la exposición- aclara.

\- La directora es Anzu Mazaki- dice Yuugi animado-, pero no va a poder atenderte ahora, ¿sabes? Su prioridad es almorzar conmigo- bromea-. Pero vuelve luego del descanso, seguramente ella te atenderá sin problema.

-Anzu Mazaki- repite asintiendo, con la mirada clavada en la puerta de la oficina que luce ese nombre-. Tienes razón, regresaré dentro de una hora... Gracias por todo- le extiende la mano, despidiéndose, saludo al que Yuugi corresponde encantado.

La mujer abandona el edificio a la vez que él retoma su camino a la oficina de su amiga.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: No me gusta escribir en presente. Es un experimento. Va a ser una historia de cinco capitulos como mucho. Gracias por leer


End file.
